A tiny mistake
by sodapop765
Summary: A tiny mistake lands Hermione in 1971. Instead of killing Voldemort she might find an alternative.
1. A tiny mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I have not read past the fourth book because my school didn't have it.

Hermione was going to do something big, she was going to go back in time and stop Voldemort from killing Harry's parents. She had read an extremely complicated spell for going back years instead of hours like the timeturner. She had made sure to take her wand a few changes of clothes and some money. The incantation called for her to drink the potion and say the year she wanted go back to loud and clear.

"1981" said Hermione as loudly and clearly as she could

Hermione felt a sensation like she was being pulled and the room around her started to blur. She collapsed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she dead?" came a voice

"Of corse not Wormtail she's breathing." Came another voice

"Guys she's coming to."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw four boys hovering over her. Quickly she sat up and looked around. Everything was so old . This was definitely not the 80's. Looked more like the seventies

"Are you okay." Said the boy who looked most like Harry, probably his father

"Uhh." Said a very dizzy Hermione

"Are you ok." Said the boy who looked the most like Sirius Black loudly

"Do you speak English." Said a very chubby blond boy loudly and clearly

"Yes." Said Hermione for lack of anything else

"We should get her to madam Pomfry (SP)"said Remus Lupin (process of elimination people)


	2. Introdusing Splendora Baxley

Disclaimer: see chapter one. If you have the name mentioned I don't mean to offend

Hermione was usher to madam Pompfry who then took her to head master Dumbledore.

"My parents were killed sir but they said that this was a safe place for me." Said Hermione as she made herself cry

"That is very sad miss-"

"Splendora sir. Splendora Baxley."

"Well then miss Baxley let's get you sorted."

"Hmm said the sorting hat. Very intelligent and brave. Gryffindor!"

"Very well then I will assign you a guide around the school."

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Said Peter as he extended his hand. "I'll be your guide."

"I'm Splendora." Said Hermione as she shook his hand and made herself blush like she was embarrassed

"Well let's go."

"Peter, you let go of me now."

"Oh right. Sorry."

Hermione made a mental note to deeply clean her hand after this and possibly her brain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the uh… library." Said Peter

"It's lovely." Said Hermione as she moved a bit closer to Peter. She made a mental note to burn he clothes after this.

"Yeah well uh." Stuttered Peter clearly not used to having a girl that close to him

"Wormtail! There you are!" yelled James Potter as he sat at a table with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"**Saved by the bell." **Thought Peter

"And who are you." Flirted Sirius as soon as he saw Hermione

"Nunaya Business."

"Pleased to meet you, Nunaya. Hey!"

"Did you just see that!?!" whispered a random girl loudly

"She refused Sirius Black!" whispered another random girl

"Maybe she's mental?" said a random girl in a normal tone

"Look how close she is to Pettigrew!" yelled Lily clearly shocked. This was the first time she had seen Peter with a girl. Ever.

This time Hermione actually blushed. Along with Peter who was getting shocked looks from his friends.


	3. Accusations and embaressment

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer. What's that tell you?

"…now do you get it?" said Hermione as she and Peter sat on his bed studying potions. Well Peter was doing most of the studying. Hermione was really starting to loose her patience and yet she couldn't b ring herself to leave him and found the strangest urge to hold his hand and kiss him.

"No, well a little."

"A little is good enough but let's see if we can do better."

"Alright."

"Peter we're coming up please stop snogging until we leave." Yelled Sirius black as he, James, and Remus came up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"We aren't-" started Peter

"Don't worry Peter, it's completely normal like-" started James

"Like jacking off to nude pictures." Said Sirius earning a blush from Hermione

"Sirius, shut up. What they do on the privacy of Peter's bed is their own business." Said Remus earning an even worse blush from Hermione

"How a girl like Splendors would ever snog you is a mystery." Said Sirius as Hermione stormed back to the girls dorm

"See what you did!?!" yelled Peter as he punched Sirius' lights out

THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M SORRY OK!?!" yelled Sirius as he got the silent treatment from all the Marauders

"Fine!" said Peter who sat down to breakfast

"Lighten up Peter, it's Saturday!" said Remus trying to cheer Peter up but failing miserably

"Hey, which one of you is Peter Pettigrew?" said a small second year girl

"I am." Said Peter

"Some girl named Splendora told me to tell you to meet her in the common room."

"Thank you."

"Ohh! The common room." Said Sirius punching him lightly in the shoulder

"See I told you everything would work out." Said Remus with a mouth full of oat meal

"Peter you dog!." Said James as he put an arm around Peter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, what could Hermione or should I say Splendora have planned? Please review.


	4. Finally an update!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. At last an update

"_I must be out of my mind."_ Thought Hermione as she paced back and forth thinking of all the ways that this could go wrong.

"You wanted to see me?" said a nervous Peter as all the things that could happen ran through his head. Most of those ideas could end in a child

"Peter I have no where to stay an I was wondering if maybe you could-"started Splendora

"Sure you could stay with me over the holidays." Said Peter as he let the breath he was subconsusly holding go

"Thanks." Said Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek. She was really getting attached to him.

Library----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I like girls." Said Peter for the thousandth time

"So do I." said all the Marauders at once

"They smell good." Said Peter

"And they're so nice." Said James

"And they're so smart." Said Peter with a dazed expression

"And they like playing hard to get." Said James with an equally dazed expression

"Should we take them to the medical wing?" asked Remus

"Push them in the lake. It'll work better." Said Sirius

"We could double date!" yelled James out of the blue

"James repeat after me: she doesn't like you." Said Remus once again being the voice of reason

"She loves me and wants to have my kids." Said James

"I like kids." Said Peter

"Speaking of kids did you and Spend you know?" asked Sirius

"No she just wants to stay with me over the break." Said Peter blushing at the very idea

"Six sickles says it's a girl." Said James

"Two galleons says peter doesn't have the guts." Said Sirius

"For the last time I'm a virgin!" yelled Peter so the entire library could hear and they all stared at him. Even the librarian

Peter buried his face in his hands.

"Just because the only woman he's ever seen naked is his Grandmother doesn't make him a freak!" yelled Sirius trying to speak in Peter's defense nut failing Miserable

"Yeah he's got more Play Wizard monthlies under his bed than Remus! And that's saying something." Said James

Peter took this time to crawl out of the library still red as a beat.


	5. Introdusing Timothy Norman Pettigrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter alright! I meant to update but I changed my E-mail address and forgot the password. Silly me!. I do not own but have always wanted a black Rolls Royce.

Hermione Granger finished packing her trunk. It carried all the essentials as well as a few dozen books. Why she agreed to this she'll never know.

"Splendora, the train is leaving. You are going to love my house! I even had the family get you a few things." Said Peter who had somehow managed to get to the girls dorm

"Peter, how did you get up here?"

"I held onto the railing." Said Peter as he limped over to her. "I think that I may need to go to madam Pompfrey and get this looked at."

"I'd advise it." said Hermione as she looked at Peter's swollen leg. Definitely broken if not cracked.

"A few things about my family. Number 1: don't insult my sister. Number 2: always wear a skirt. My mother doesn't think that it's proper for girls to wear pants.

"I remember that." Said Hermione as she dragged her trunk to the door

"I tell you the rest on the way. My brother Timothy's driving us in his muggle autoslobile."

"It's automobile Peter. _Mobile_."

"That's w-what I meant to say." Said Peter as he blushed

The train ride was uneventful to say the least. Peter fell asleep after the first twenty minutes and started muttering about naked cats. Hermione truly didn't want to know. The excitement started when they left the train. A boy that looked like an older and more muscular version of Peter lead them to a black Rolls Royce that looked brand new.

"You must be Splendora. Charmed." Said Timothy as he bent down to kiss her hand. Peter made a motion like he was going to hit him.

"Relax Peter, I'm not gonna steal your girl. She's a bit to young for me anyway."

"Yeah well…I'm watchin' you." Said Peter as he made an 'I'm watching you' motion with his hands

"Whatever. Okay it's a four hour drive the muggle way so let's set up some ground rules. Rule number 1-"

"Automobile rules." Said Peter simply

"What?"

"If it's an automobile then they're automobile rules."

"He has a point." Said Hermione. He really in a bizarre way did.

"Whatever. No kissing making out doing the horizontal mumbo or anything else of that sort while the vehical is in motion. No eating or drink inside of the vehical. Any questions?"

Both Peter and Hermione were both beat red. This was going to be a long holiday…


	6. On the road again

Disclaimer: is it really necessary? I'm baaaaaaaaaack!

"Ok, don't laugh at my aunt Mova's mole." Said Peter as he sat next to Hermione in the car further explaining the rules

"Mova?" asked Hermione with an eyebrow cocked in a 'what the hell' fashion. They had been driving for an hour on the countryside. They had not seen another car for miles. Hermione was slightly surprised; she had always pictured Peter Pettigrew as having grown up in a one-room or something along those lines.

"It's actually Movalisa." Said Timothy picking up speed a bit

"Funny story about that, you see Splendora my father's parents were artists and they decided to name their first born after a painting and they chose the Monalisa but it wasn't printed right on the birth certificate." Said Peter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of card. He asked if she wanted to play exploding snap. They played for an hour before Timothy said "We're past the half way point, if you need to turn the back seat into a dressing room please do so."

Peter reached under the seat and pulled out a white sheet. He strung it in front of them and then divided the back seat. Hermione took the small bag that she had taken with her out from under the seat. She took out a simple pink dress with a white lace collar. She dressed quickly and she could see Peter's silhouette as he attempted to put a new shirt on.

"Listen, are you guys done yet 'cause this is really dangerous."

"Wait! Ok I'm done, Splendora?"

"I'm done." Said Hermione simply as Peter took the sheets down. He was in a navy blue blazer and a white button down shirt. He stared at her and began to fiddle with his suspenders.

"Bet your pants feel a bit smaller huh brother?" laughed Timothy. Peter turned red, took off his shoe, and threw it at him. The Rolls-Royce had gone off the road and into a ditch, everything went black.

Please Review!


	7. Hermione reveals a truth

Disclaimer: these aren't really necessary, I looked it up

Hermione didn't enjoy her tome with Peter Pettigrew's family one tiny bit and she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She was looking for a way to get back to her own time as quickly as possible. This new found urgency was brought on by an extreme unpleasantness that had occurred between her and Peter.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was drinking what she thought was non alcoholic but she soon found out that it was incredibly so. It was the last day of her visit and she couldn't take a single minute with Peter's family anymore. She had to admit that Peter was starting to grow on her which was why she continued drinking in the first place. She didn't know what was happening when she felt herself being led to the room she was staying in._

"_Shh…you'll be Ok." Said Peter as he laid her down in her bed. He just wanted to help her feel better because he could see how unhappy she was. He didn't blame her, all of his friends were unhappy when they came to his house. He wished he knew why._

"_You foul little rat!" cried Hermione flinging the feather pillow at him. He gave her back the pillow and assumed that it was just drunk talk._

"_You're just delusional but I'll help you through this." Said Peter stroking her hair. Hermione flung his hand away and spat at him. He willed himself to have more patience for her. He hoped that through having patience she might begin to feel deep feelings for him. She began to swipe at him and in the process she lost a few buttons from her blouse. Peter noticed but tried not to look. _

"_You killed his parents! You sold them out you coward!" said Hermione falling off the bed. Her skirt was now around her waist. Peter laid her back down on the bed and then attempted to go back to his room to take care of a little problem he was developing. Before he could turn away she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She didn't exactly know her motivations for the kiss and what happened afterwards nor could she remember it but she knew one thing, she felt sick a few weeks afterwards._

_End flashback_

Hermione knew that she had to get back to her own time because she couldn't bare to be there any longer, if she had her child she would throw off the timeline, and she had to do something about the child because the only wizarding option of the time period without risking her health or Azkaban was to have the child. Why oh why did Peter Pettigrew have to be a pure blood? Hermione heard someone coming and tried to get away but she had already been seen.

"Splendora, can we talk?" said Peter. Hermione shook her head no and tried to leave but Peter grabbed her arm and sat her down.

"What?" said Hermione not wanting to even be on the same planet as him. Peter wanted to alk to her because of how distant she had been.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened between us. I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry I took advantage of you. We'll never speak of it again but will you please just be yourself again. You're not usually this distant, Splendora, and it worries me. I-I care for you, Splendora, and I hope that you feel the same." Said Peter. Hermione now had tears in her eyes. That had been so heartfelt, so loving. She could finally see him as not just the man who had betrayed the Potters but as a human being with flaws an all. Her was no longer a selfish, pitiful, sniveling, coward. He was no longer Wormtail, he was Peter Pettigrew. He was a person.

"Peter, I have something to tell you." Said Hermione who now felt like she had the duty to tell him everything. Peter looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

"Anything." Said Peter taking her hands in his. Hermione took a deep breath and placed his hands on her stomach. Peter was confused at first but then realization hit him like so much tiny life.

"You're-" started Peter but then Hermione cut him off.

"Hermione Granger." Said Hermione quietly. Peter was now shocked, worried, and above all confused.

"What?" said Peter on the verge of tears from all that he was feeling. Hermione noticed this but pressed on, determined that he had the right to know and that maybe this would have some sort of positive effect on the future.

"I-I'm from a different time, many years into the future. I'm a muggle born witch and best friends with James and Lily's son, Harry. I had no intention of coming to this time or…anything! I was trying to go back and stop Voldemort, an evil wizard with many dangerous followers, from taking power but I made a tiny mistake and now I'm here. I thought that from here I could make things better." Said Hermione determined to tell everything from the most minute detail to the vital piece of information from start to finish.

"You-you're lying. This is just a joke right? Sirius and Remus and James put you up to this right?" said Peter laughing nervously not sure what to think or say or believe. Hermione shook her head no.

"Peter, this is all very, very real. I'm not joking or lying or anything like that." Said Hermione sincerely. Peter was now trying to believe her. He ran his hands through his hair trying to take it all in.

"How could you possibly change anything from here? My parents say that Voldemort is just another pure blood fanatic and his time will pass before we know it. They said! What can he possibly do without the ministry stopping him anyway?" asked Peter. Hermione looked down not being happy about having to tell peter this part of the story.

"He kills people, Peter. He kills so many people. He kills Sirius and Lily…and James." Said Hermione knowing where this is going. Realization dawned on Peter.

"What you said before-" said Peter now knowing that what she said wasn't just drunk talk. He realized that he was the reason that his friends died. He looked at her and then bolted away and out of the castle. He ran and ran until he came to the forbidden forest. He caught his breath and began to cry. Hermione tried to follow him but she couldn't bring her feet to move. She then broke down and cried. They both cried until dawn. It was then that Hermione knew that she would have to see Dumbledore


	8. The End

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office quietly. She had just finished telling him why she needed to go back to her own time period immediately. Dumbledore tsked and shook his head.

"How could you let this happen? Do you have any idea of what you've done to the time stream?" said Dumbledore loosing his patience with her. He knew that she was going to do some serious harm to the time stream.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to-"said Hermione becoming both frightened and enraged. He was getting angry, she could tell, but it wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked to be sent back in time and she had tried to use this opportunity to do some good but she had just ended up screwing things up.

"There is going to be a person alive in the world that wasn't alive before!" Said Dumbledore enraged by the entire fiasco. The child was something new born from something new and something old.

"It's not like this child will be the minister of magic or raise the dead!" said Hermione not caring that she was yelling at Dumbledore. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had gone to Dumbledore for help, not a lecture.

"You don't know that!" said Dumbledore jumping up from his seat. Hermione became scared and ran from the office and tripped down the stairs. She tumbled down the spiral staircase htting her head and passing out.

Peter Pettigrew was in the library looking for a way to send Hermione back to her own time. He wanted her gone and his life back to the way it was before. If something came from this it was that he realized that people, even people who you loved, couldn't be trusted. He began to think back to his friends and all the things had he been through. He knew that they saw him as a third wheel but for the first time he disliked it. He wanted to be seen as his own person, not just someone who could be manipulated like his friends or the girl he loved had done to him. He vowed that he would have his revenge.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. This didn't look like the hospital wing from the Marauder's time. She felt like she had been asleep for years and that hindered her movements and vision. She looked at the bed across from her as soon as her vision cleared and she saw someone with wild blonde hair and pale skin. The other person also woke up.

"Ahh yes, I knew that today would be the day you woke up. You and your daughter." said Dumbledore coming into the room.

"What's going on here?" said Hermione and the girl at the same time.

"When you fell and passed out I had you put into suspended animation until you woke up. While you were asleep your daughter was born. She went to Hogwarts in your place. Her name is Splendore, Hermione Pettigrew prefect of Griffendor house. She was sent to hogwarts in your place and had to go a little later to stay replace you. She is now a friend of Harry potter but the events as you remember them never happened. Peter Pettigrew didn't betray his friends, his revenge came in the form of marrying Lily Evans and forcing both the Potter and Black families to abandon Sirius and he exposed Remus Lupin to everyone as a werewolf. Voldemort was defeated by me thanks to your warning so perhaps this world is a better place now."

"But where do I fit into this world?" said Hermione fearfully as her daughter got up.

"As a mother to that child. She will need you now because she tried to recreate the accident that brought you to her father's time but it ended badly. Tend to her and fix your not so tiny mistake."

And so Hermione lived out the rest of her life without Harry or Ron. She tended to her child in secret so Lily could still think that she was in suspended animation and not jepordize Peter and Lily's marriage. She eventually became a teacher at Hogwarts.

The end?

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office quietly. She had just finished telling him why she needed to go back to her own time period immediately. Dumbledore tsked and shook his head.

"How could you let this happen? Do you have any idea of what you've done to the time stream?" said Dumbledore loosing his patience with her. He knew that she was going to do some serious harm to the time stream.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to-"said Hermione becoming both frightened and enraged. He was getting angry, she could tell, but it wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked to be sent back in time and she had tried to use this opportunity to do some good but she had just ended up screwing things up.

"There is going to be a person alive in the world that wasn't alive before!" Said Dumbledore enraged by the entire fiasco. The child was something new born from something new and something old.

"It's not like this child will be the minister of magic or raise the dead!" said Hermione not caring that she was yelling at Dumbledore. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had gone to Dumbledore for help, not a lecture.

"You don't know that!" said Dumbledore jumping up from his seat. Hermione became scared and ran from the office and tripped down the stairs. She tumbled down the spiral staircase htting her head and passing out.

Peter Pettigrew was in the library looking for a way to send Hermione back to her own time. He wanted her gone and his life back to the way it was before. If something came from this it was that he realized that people, even people who you loved, couldn't be trusted. He began to think back to his friends and all the things had he been through. He knew that they saw him as a third wheel but for the first time he disliked it. He wanted to be seen as his own person, not just someone who could be manipulated like his friends or the girl he loved had done to him. He vowed that he would have his revenge.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. This didn't look like the hospital wing from the Marauder's time. She felt like she had been asleep for years and that hindered her movements and vision. She looked at the bed across from her as soon as her vision cleared and she saw someone with wild blonde hair and pale skin. The other person also woke up.

"Ahh yes, I knew that today would be the day you woke up. You and your daughter." said Dumbledore coming into the room.

"What's going on here?" said Hermione and the girl at the same time.

"When you fell and passed out I had you put into suspended animation until you woke up. While you were asleep your daughter was born. She went to Hogwarts in your place. Her name is Splendore, Hermione Pettigrew prefect of Griffendor house. She was sent to hogwarts in your place and had to go a little later to stay replace you. She is now a friend of Harry potter but the events as you remember them never happened. Peter Pettigrew didn't betray his friends, his revenge came in the form of marrying Lily Evans and forcing both the Potter and Black families to abandon Sirius and he exposed Remus Lupin to everyone as a werewolf. Voldemort was defeated by me thanks to your warning so perhaps this world is a better place now."

"But where do I fit into this world?" said Hermione fearfully as her daughter got up.

"As a mother to that child. She will need you now because she tried to recreate the accident that brought you to her father's time but it ended badly. Tend to her and fix your not so tiny mistake."

And so Hermione lived out the rest of her life without Harry or Ron. She tended to her child in secret so Lily could still think that she was in suspended animation and not jepordize Peter and Lily's marriage. She eventually became a teacher at Hogwarts.

The end?


End file.
